


An Early Morning Gift

by Mercinary501



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: This is my second Character x [Male] Reader fanfic that I made as a gift for a friend's birthday and for all you tracer fans out there. I hope you enjoy this story about your waifu and her birthday gift for you! Feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism below.





	An Early Morning Gift

You: Sound asleep in your firm king sized bed you can faintly hear a voice calling to you. You try to ignore it thinking it’s just a dream. After all, the voice sounds like a dream in itself. As you try to roll over in hopes of shaking the dream from your mind you notice a weight on your chest. Your hands reach to move the weight and you notice it’s not what you realized. The object is soft and smooth to the touch. Your eyes start to flutter open in a tiered manner as you look at the weight on your chest.

Lena: “Whatcha lookin’ at love?” Her voice sounding as playful as ever, yet low and sweet at the same time. She giggles a bit as she runs her hand through your hair, moving it from front to back, in a stroking motion. “Wakey, wakey, love. It’s time to get up.” She says to you as she leans over you and then kisses your forehead. “I know it’s early but- I have a surprise for you for your birthday…” Her hand caresses your face as she giggles ever so playfully and leans down again to gently bite your lower lip before she gets off of you. 

You: A slight smile appears on your face and you look at the clock. “It’s five thirty in the morning Lena.” A tired groan in your voice as you speak to her. You roll over on your side and look at her as you lay your hand on the side of her leg and run it back and forth. “What is such a big surprise that it couldn’t wait a few more hours?” You ask her while you tiredly smile up to her. 

Lena: “Well for starters I did make you a hearty breakfast, love!” She exclaims to you fairly excited and looking eager to show you. Her small hands grab your right wrist and she lightly tugs on your arm. “C’mon! C’mon! I don’t want it to get cold on you!” She keeps tugging on your arm until you sit up in bed and nod. “Yay!” She jumps up from the bed and hurries to the bedroom door and rapidly motions for you to follow her. 

You: With a grunt you push yourself out of bed and stretch your arms with a yawn. You follow her out the bedroom door, through the halls, and down the stairs to the kitchen. As she leads you into the kitchen your eyes widen as they lay upon the feast she has prepared for you. “How early did you have to wake up to make all of this?” A large amount of surprise in your voice as you turn to her. You feel her small hand on your chest as she looks back to you.

Lena: “I woke up about an hour ago to start. Just finished up about five minutes ago.” She says smiling at you and pointing to the table. “Go ahead, take a seat and enjoy the meal. Your other present will come afterwards.” She snickers a bit as you walk to the table and sit down. “Would you like some tea? I made your favourite.” She moves to the stove top and pours herself some while looking to you.

You: “Some tea would be lovely, Lena.” You reply to her as you fill your plate with various foods she has prepared for you. You grab some toast, a biscuit, a few slices of simmered ham, an egg (prepared to your liking of course), a variety of small fruits in a bowl, and a pancake. As you begin to dig into the meal you see her return to the table. You have a big grin on your face as you chew your first bite. “This food is so delicious Lena. You have really outdone yourself. I don’t think you could possibly do any better than you have so far.” Your warm voice says to her as she sits down and she passes you your tea.

Lena: “Oh I think your gift will out do breakfast.” She replies to you with a giggle and then taking a sip of her tea. Grabbing the other plate from the side of the table she adds some food to it. A pancake, a slice of ham, and some fruit. “I’m glad you’re enjoying breakfast, love.” Her joyful voice says as it moves across the table to you. She sees you smile back to her while you chew your food and she begins to eat. As she finishes up she sees you are still eating. “Better hurry up if you want to see your present!” Her voice as excited as if she were seeing the gift you got her for christmas.

You: Without hesitation you scarf down the last bit of food on your plate. As excited as she is to give you your gift you suspect it is something you have been wanting for a long time. “Let me get that plate for you, it’s the least I can do since you made all of this.” You say to her as you grab her plate and yours, rushing them to the sink. “So what did you get me? Can I take a guess?” You ask her fairly excited yourself.

Lena: She giggles and grabs your hand. “It’s in the living room, love. I know you’re gonna love it!” Her hands wrap around your arm and she leads you into the living room. She sits you down and and puts a dark cloth over your eyes. “No peeking until I say you can take it off.” As she leaves from your side she retrieves a package from the closet just outside the living room. She sets the package quietly on the table and then stands behind you. “You can take off the blindfold now.” 

You: Taking off the blindfold you see a neatly wrapped box sitting on the coffee table. You begin to open it trying not to make a mess with the wrapping paper. As you open up the package you remove the protective foam inserts. “Is this what I think it is?” You ask her as you slowly reveal the gift. “It is! I can’t believe you got me this. You got me an overwatch uniform! How did you get your hands on this!?” you ask her as you have a fit of excitement. 

Lena: She drapes her arms over you as she leans down. “I asked a favour from Winston. He didn’t see an issue with making it since he knows you want to be an overwatch member.” Her voice so excited as she leans closer. “Look under it, I think there is something else in there.” She says while pointing to the open box.  
You: As you lift up the uniform you see a paper underneath. You open it up and read over it. “This… this is an acceptance letter, into Overwatch!” Such joy and excitement floods over you as you jump up from the couch. She takes a step back from you as you jump up and down. “How did you get my application looked at so fast!?” You ask her as you try to calm down. 

Lena: “I gave your application directly to Strike Commander Morrison. He thought you were a shining example of what an Overwatch member should embody.” She replies to you as she moves around the couch and kisses your cheek softly. “Why don’t you go upstairs and try it on, love. I’m sure you’ll look great in it!” She looks at you with such joy on her face and she hyperactivily shakes in excitement. 

You: Seeing how excited and happy she is you rush upstairs and throw on the uniform. You struggle a bit as it feels skin tight but you get it on in a few short minutes. You look in the mirror as you view the uniform on yourself. “This ain’t half bad, I look pretty good in this.” You mumble to yourself as you flex in the mirror. After realizing you have been in the bathroom for ten minutes you head back downstairs to show her the uniform. “So what do you think, Lena?” You ask her with a hint of boldness in your tone.

Lena: “You look..” She stares at you in awe as her eyes run all over your body. “You look amazing, love.” Her cheeks blush so much as she moves towards you and grabs the collar of the uniform with both her hands and leans in close to you. “I could just… mnnngh… I could just take you right now.” She says with a slight moan of pleasure. She kisses your lips tenderly for a moment, looks into your eyes, then kisses you again passionately. “In fact, I want you right now love.” She says to you in such a lustful tone. “Meet me in the bedroom, will ya’?” Her accent sounding as innocent as ever. 

You: Nodding your head yes you see her grab some candles and you give her a few minutes to set up the room. After a few minutes has passed you head upstairs. You slowly push open the door and you see her standing by the bed in her bright yellow-orange tank top and skimpy union jack panties. You close the door behind you as you move towards her. “Lena the room looks so romantic.” The dim orange glow of the candles lays upon her so beautifully as you speak to her. You lean your head to a slight angle as you start to kiss her with such passion. Her hands lay against your chest and yours around her her hips. You attempt to take off the skin tight uniform shirt and her hands grab yours as she lowers them. “What’s that for?” You ask surprised she wants you to keep your clothes on.

Lena: “Keep your clothes on, I want you to do me in your uniform, stud!” She whispers to you as she pulls away from you and slowly squats down and gets on her knees. Her hands rub down your outer hips and thighs, then inward and up over your groin, as she sensually stimulates your muscles. She unzips the pants of your uniform and exposes your member. As she holds it in her hand she licks her lips cutely while stroking your shaft. “I hope you will like this part of your birthday present as much as I know I will.” A devious smile emerges on her face as she starts to kiss the head of your cock cutely and then down the sides of your shaft. She hears you moan and feels you shiver as she kisses on you. As she moves back to the head she wraps her lips around you and she moves slowly down you, inch by inch.

You: Feeling her take you in her mouth you let out a loud drawn out moan. You can feel her mouth stroking you and her tongue dancing around your cock as she gives you a passionate blowjob. With each motion of her head she moans to you so that she can communicate just how much she loves your body. After a few minutes you grab the back of her head and push her all the way down on you forcing her to deepthroat you. She coughs and gags a few times before you let go of her and she pulls her mouth from you and breathes heavily trying to catch her breath. “Your turn Lena.” You say to her in a warm voice as you take her hand gently and help her up.

Lena: “Just be gentle love, you know how sensitive my body is.” She says as she stands with you by the bed. She feels a sensation between her legs and she shivers a bit as she looks down to see your hand massaging the outside of her panties. “Gentle love, your making me squirm.” She says with a slight whimper. As she feels you massage her more sensually and slower she moans to you. “Yes- like that, love!” She falls against your chest as your hand rubs her and she moans in your ear. “I hope you didn’t forget about your cake love.” Her moaning growing louder as your fingers press a bit firmer against her. 

You: Looking at her with intent in you eyes you whisper to her. “I didn’t forget about my cake, it’s right here.” Your hand swings back and you gently slap her ass then grab it firmly with a bit of a grope. “What do you say I eat some of my cake now?” Your brow raises as you ask her. She nods to you and you grab her hips and spin her around. With a gentle push she falls to the bed and her bottom raises into the air. You run your hands over her firm round bottom and massage it. “I hope you’re ready for me to eat.” You lean down and playfully bite her right ass cheek softly. You roll her over on her back and pull her to the edge of the bed. “Time to eat!” You glare at her with a lustful gaze as you raise her legs and pull her panties to her knees. You pull her legs apart as far as her panties will stretch and you lay them on your shoulders. You drop down in front of the bed as you begin to eat her out. 

Lena: She gasps feeling your tongue lick between her legs. Her moan pierces through the room sharply and the silence is broken. The dim light of the glowing candles illuminate her body, accenting her pale white skin. She squirms and kicks her feet when she feels your nose tickle her clitorous as you dig into her with your tongue. The moans became loud squeals when the sensation started to build inside her, like a sea vessel in the ocean depths, the pressure unbearable. “Love, quit it! You’re gonna make me-” She moans and her hands grip the sheets behind her as her body raises and convulses. “Love, quit it you’re making cum!” She squeals as climaxes, you pull your face away from her body and you hold her stable as she orgasms. Her chest heaves as she pants heavily and her hand trials from her head to her chest. “Don’t keep me waitin’ here love, get on top of me.” A lustful whisper calls to you from the bed.

You: Taking her legs from your shoulders you lay them gently on the bed and stand up. You remove her paties all the way, pulling them from her knees and off of her feet, tossing them aside. Leaning over her you remove the pants of your uniform. “I won’t keep you waiting any longer, Lena.” Your voice a soft whisper as you lean down tenderly kiss her lips. You feel her legs wrap around your waist and you lean your body into her with a slow deep thrust. A deep grunt comes from you as your thrust penetrates deep inside of her tight small body. Her moan cries back to you with each thrust of your shaft. Your hands grip her hips as hers drape around your neck. You thrust hard and slow, careful not to rush things, it is your birthday after all.

Lena: “I know you can do than that, love. Would you like me to get on top?” She asks while she grits her teeth and clenches her eyes feeling your hard thrusts. In her mind she already knows your answer and she pats your shoulders tenderly. “Take my spot, love. Let me do the work.” Her sweet voice commands you with a giggle. She waits a moment for you to pull out of her and she gets up, watching you lay back on the bed. Her legs straddle your lap as she positions herself overtop you. “You really got a hard on for me ‘ere, love.” She says blushing as she looks down at your lap and cutely biting her index finger in a playful manner. “What do you say I get you off like you did me?” Her lashes batting at you as she grabs your member in her hand and lifts herself onto you. She lets out a muffled moan as she sits down on your lap, taking all of you inside her.

You: Your hands, lying on either side of you, clench the sheets when you feel her sit down on your shaft. You let out a pleasured groan as she glides down your body slowly. Her hands lay softly against your chest as she leans down and kisses your lips softly. “Lena, you truly are something special.” Your voice softly whispers to her. You see her smile back as you wrap your arms around her waist tight and start to thrust upward into her. With each hard thrust you let out a powerful growl as she rocks back and forth against you. Your body pumps into hers as you make love to her as hard as you can with her on top of you. 

Lena: She pats your chest a few times with her hand as she raises up. “Don’t tire yourself, let me finish you off.” Her faint smile sends a rush through your body. Pressing her hands firmly against your chest she pushes herself up slowly, then slamming back down against your lap as she attempts to ride you. Her pained moans ripple through the room as she begins to pick up the pace and slams her body against your lap faster and faster. “C’mon love, I can feel you’re ready to pop. Go ahead and finish.” She grunts out in her cute moaning voice as she bounces against your lap as quick as she can. “C’mon, I’ll count you down. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2…...1!” She shouts as she calls out each number.

You: You try to hold back as you hear her counting down, but as she reaches the end you can hold back no longer. Your hands grip her ass tight as you erupt inside of her and your hips thrust upward, raising her from the bed a bit, and you moan intensely as you orgasm. When your body finally goes limp again you fall flat on the bed and she lays atop your chest. You breath heavily trying to calm your heart rate. “Lena… that was… amazing.” You whisper to her as she massages the sides of your ribs. 

Lena: “It was nothin’ love, after all I enjoy pleasing you as much as you please me.” She says to you as she leans her head forward and kisses the tip of your nose. “Would ya’ look at the time. It’s already 8am.” She gets up from you and lays next to you. “At least we can rest for a bit before brunch with the team.” Her arm drapes over your chest as she snuggles up to you. “You wear that uniform proudly, you got that love? I want you to be the best hero you can be.” Her soft voice whispers in your ear. 

You: “I will Lena, let’s get a few more hours of sleep now. After wakin’ up so early and all of that, we could both use the rest.” You say with a slight yawn as you stretch your arms and then turn on your side to nestle her close to you. “Sleep tight Lena, my love.” Your words floating ever so slowly through the air and landing softly upon her ears as you drift to sleep with the small british woman tucked in your warm embrace.


End file.
